


Time Heals All Wounds

by SkyRose



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danger Room, Enemies Forced To Work Together, Fairy Tale Curses - broken by true love's kiss, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Reconciliation, Time Loop, Time Loop - Length of Time Looped is Inconsistent, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: 5:43Erik rolled over in his bed and slept another hour.  He debated going into work late, then remembered it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.OR: Erik finds himself cursed in a time loop and powerless. He goes to the only person who might be able to help him.





	Time Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copacet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacet/gifts).



> I was absolutely thrilled when I saw the "Time Loop" in the optional tags. I'm a sucker for time loop fics, also have. I find them utterly fascinating. I had a blast writing this fic, even with the usual ups and downs as a writer. This is the first fic I've actually finished since February. I'm delighted it's 8k, as I got in the habit of writing really short fics, especially ones for exchanges. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Cherik is a pairing I love but haven't written much. I hope I protrayed them well and their complicated relationship. Happy reading! :)

Erik thought he had seen it all. Shapeshifters, mind readers, time travelers, the whole shebang. He wasn’t sure what to call his current problem; it was either a complete and utter mental breakdown or he was caught in a time loop. Oh, and he was mysteriously powerless.

He stared at his alarm clock, reading 5:43 AM. He had been waking up at that exact time for the past week. After he watched a minute pass, he’d get up and shower. Then he’d eat a quick breakfast and go to work at his current factory job. There, he’d have the exact same mind-numbing conversations with his coworkers.

5:44

Erik got up with a sigh and started the routine again.

The loop and depoweredness was caused by a witch, or that’s what Erik’s named her. She followed him home one day, after work. When he confronted her, she said something cryptid and kissed him. She disappeared moments later, before Erik could comprehend what was happening. Since then, he was walking up at the same time on the same date.

5:43 AM, October 1st, 1978.

The first time it happened, Erik thought he was dreaming.

The second, a nightmare.

The third, reality.

Erik was at a lost. He’d remained quiet, laying low in Poland for a few years. He wasn’t concerning himself with mutant issues for a while. He wasn’t sure how the woman found him. He assumed she was a mutant with temporal powers. Why she concerned herself with tracking down Erik for a cheap trick, he didn’t know.

That’s what he hoped it was, a cheap trick. Easy to dismantle. Otherwise…

Erik couldn’t take another week of this. He’ll be go to some desperate measures.

\---

_“What do you want?” Erik asked her when he stopped walking to face her. She continued walking closer, unperturbed by the question. “Who are you?”_

_She remained silent. She stopped walking once she was face-to-face with Erik._

_“Why are you following me?” Erik questioned with a glare._

_She smirked before she replied, “You find purpose in power. It’s time you find it somewhere else.” Her tone was cryptic and didn’t match the mischievous expression on her young face._

_“What is that supposed to mean?” Erik asked before the woman grabbed his face, pulling him into a shallow kiss. He was stunned silent and several moment passed before he realized the woman was walking away into the woods. He rushed after her, trying to pull her back by the metal in her fashion belt. She and the belt didn’t budge. Neither did her earrings or rings or the button of Erik’s jeans. Erik called to her furiously, “What did you do to me?”_

_She looked back with a grin before disappearing in an instant._

\---

5:43

Erik rolled over in his bed and slept another hour.  He debated going into work late, then remembered it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Erik needed help. Perhaps he needed those desperate measures sooner than he anticipated. He got out of bed for some coffee. Erik stared down at the pile of change sitting on his dining table. He tried to move, keeping his hands clenched in his lap.

Nothing.

Erik kicked over the table. Desperate times called for…

\---

Never had Erik sat on an airplane and not feel every inch of the metal surrounding. It was maddening, the feel of being powerless. Erik hated reliving the same day over and over, sure, but not having his powers caused a huge rage deep within that Erik was terrified to let go.

Erik tried and failed to sleep on the flight. Instead, he prepared what he’d say and what he wouldn’t say. When they landed, he pushed down his growing nerves.

He rented a car. He didn’t want to have a stranger drive him there, and wanted a quick escape should he need one. The driving also gave him something to focus on. It distracted him from how much he wanted to turn the car around and fly back to Europe. When the mansion came into view, he did just that.

\---

5:43

Erik growled into his pillow. Damn himself. He needed help and he needed it from the last person he wanted to talk to.

Charles Xavier was currently living his dream of running a successful school for mutant kids and teens. Erik knew he wouldn’t be welcomed. Well, no, actually, he would be and that terrified him. Charles would welcome him with open arms even after everything and Erik didn’t deserve it. Erik didn’t deserve Charles’s help. He didn’t want it, either. But he needed it.

Erik took the day to lounge around and mope. The next day he’d go. He would be ready this time.

\---

This time, when he pulled up to the mansion, he didn’t flee. He parked the car. When he exited the car he could hear children playing in the backyard. It was mid-morning and he assumed everyone but the most night owl teens were up. Erik walked up to the front door and before he could knock he felt someone poking around his mind.

 _Charles?_ Erik thought.

 _Stay there._ Charles replied curtly.

Erik obeyed, not moving a muscle until the front doors opened. He expected to be greeted Charles, but instead found Hank on the other side of the door.

“Erik,” Hank said, as if he was surprised.

“Hello,” Erik replied, feeling incredibly out of place.

“Follow me,” Hank instructed, nodding into the mansion. There were a few kids sitting on the main steps, chatting with each other. One noticed Erik and whispered to the others. The whispers followed Erik down the halls. The passed Charles’ office, to his surprise, and stopped in front of another room. Hank knocked before opening the door. A classroom full of students stared as Hank and Erik entered the room.

Charles was sat at the front of the class, writing something on a chalkboard. He turned when they entered, immediately locking eyes with Erik.

“Ah, yes. Class, you’re free to go early. We’ll finish the lecture tomorrow,” Charles stated. Chaos ensued as the baker’s dozen of teens made a mad dash to the door, eager to leave whatever lecture Charles had been giving. Erik gained some cautious glances and glares from a few of the kids, and a awed smile or two.

Charles wheeled himself to his desk. “You’re free to go, Hank,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Hank asked, giving Erik a wary glance. Erik ignored it and focused on moving a chair in front of Charles’ desk.

“We’ll be fine,” Charles promised, no longer looking at Hank. His eyes watched Erik move the metal chair. Hank left with clear hesitation. Erik tried to ignore the eyes on the back of his head as he heard Hank leave. “Good morning,” Charles said, his expression oddly neutral.

“Good… morning…” Erik replied slowly.

“So, you’ve got quite the problem,” Charles stated with a small smile.

“I do, yeah.”

“Time loop,” Charles said in awe. “Truly fascinating. Say, is this the first time we’ve had this conversation?”

“Why don’t you take a look?” Erik answered with a challenging tilt of his chin.

“I’m flattered you’d allow it, but I’d rather not,” he said curtly. “All I looked for was why you were here.”

“Scared of what you might see?” Erik asked. It was his turn to smile.

Charles stared silently for a moment. “But it’s not just the time loop, is it?”

“No,” Erik replied while studying the metal tip of a fountain pen on Charles’ desk. “I seem to be depowered.”

“I figured. Either that or you were trying to be non-threatening,” Charles said, motioning to the chair Erik was sat on. “And that started with the loop?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what caused this?” Charles questioned.

“A woman, actually. Perhaps you could look,” Erik said, pointing to his temple.

Charles connected his finger to his head. Erik could immediately sense him. He could feel another mind’s eye on the picture of the woman in his head. “Sorry, I don’t recognize her. Tell me what happened, exactly.”

Erik explained what happened. He was a bit frustrated and relieved that Charles didn’t want to poke around his head. It certainly would have made the explanation shorter.

Charles tapped his fingers on his chin. His eyebrows pulled together as he thought up another question. “The loop, when does it reset?”

Erik started, “Well, when I wake up —”

“No, like, during the night. Have you stayed up to see when exactly it resets?” Charles asked.

“No. Whenever I fall asleep I immediately wake up for another of the same day.”

“Oh. So, maybe it’s the act of sleeping that’s triggering the reset,” Charles hypothesized. “I do apologize Erik, but I think you’re in for a long night.” He smiled lightly.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Xavier,” Erik said with an unexpected grin.

\---

Erik liked the mansion. It was easy to get lost in. Easy to find a secluded spot, even with a school full of kids running around it. Erik was pleasantly surprised that the room he had claimed while staying in the mansion, a decade and a half ago, had remained a guest room. Many of the bedrooms had been converted into shared dorm rooms for the kids.

Erik noticed a layer of in the room. He wondered if anyone had been here since… He walked over to the dresser and found the clothes Charles had bought for him when he offered him a place to stay still in it.

He changed out of the dirty plaid shirt and work jeans. He quite liked his old posh turtlenecks and slacks.

 _Lunch is ready, if you’d like to join us,_ Charles’ voice rang out.

 _No thanks,_ Erik thought. The last thing he wanted was a dining room filled with children and untrusting adults glaring at him.

Erik wanted to take a nap, but he promised Charles he wouldn’t sleep. So he pulled a dusty chessboard from one of the dresser drawers. He figured he should brush up on his skills while his was the Xavier’s mansion.

\---

“The kids would have like to meet you,” Charles’ voice rang out in the empty kitchen.

It was late in the evening. Many of the younger kids were already in bed while the older ones were watching TV in the main living room. Erik thought it would be a good time to find something to eat.

“I disagree,” Erik replied. “But when don’t we?” He grinned at Charles before taking a bite out of the green apple.

“Well, you shouldn’t have to starve yourself because of it,” Charles said as his wheelchair rolled closer to Erik.

“I’m fine, Charles,” he responded with a roll of my eyes. “You sound like my grandmother.”

“Oh, look how skinny you are, Erik,” Charles joked in the shrill voice of the old woman. He poked at Erik sides. Erik tried to bat away his hands without laughing. When he finally stopped, he asked, “Do you want some caffeine to make it through the night.”

“Yes, Charles. I’m not as young and spry as I look,” Erik answered.

“You know I’m more of a tea man, but we do need to make it through the night,” Charles said as he pulled out a bag of ground coffee from a cupboard.

“We?” Erik asked.

“What, you didn’t think I’d want to keep an eye on you?” Charles asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “Can you get some mugs from up there?” He pointed to a higher cupboard. Erik obliged.

As they waited for the coffee to brew, Charles and Erik collected some snacks to go along with their coffee. When the coffee was done, Erik carried the many snacks and mugs while Charles held the coffee pot in his free hand.

Charles thought it would be wise to avoid a room with beds or couches so neither of them would doze off unintentionally. They decided to stay the night in Charles’ office. It had a chessboard, record player, and books to entertain them for the night.

“We have a lot to catch up on. Why not over a game?” Charles asked as he moved to the chessboard sat in front of a grand fireplace.

“I hope you’ll go easy on me. I’m a bit rusty,” Erik replied as he sat in the chair opposite of Charles.

“Oh, please. I saw you practicing in your room earlier.”

The first game went embarrassingly quick. Erik was out of his element and Charles told him how the kids had taught him new techniques. Erik lost miserably.

But it was nice. Erik hated to admit how much he had missed this, talking to Charles. Playing chess with Charles. Not fighting over politics with Charles.

Erik began to reset the board. Charles wheeled himself over to his record player. “Any requests?” he asked Erik as he flicked through his collection.

“You know I’m not picky,” Erik replied.

“Yeah right,” Charles shot back as he put on a familiar Elton John record. “You could never settle on a radio station when we drove together.”

Erik shook his head. Their second game was mostly quiet. They both concentrated on winning. Charles occasionally hummed along to music when it was Erik’s turn. The humming broke out into singing when Charles knocked over Erik’s king.

Erik sighing, shielding his eyes from the awkward shimmying Charles was doing as he sung. “No more chess. I feel inferior enough without my powers.”

Charles laughed. “Fine. I have some homework to grade. You entertain yourself how you seem fit.”

Erik drank more coffee. It was plenty dark outside and he could already feel the weight of his eyelids growing by the minute. He wondered if this would work, or at the stroke of midnight his carriage would turn into a pumpkin and it’d be 5:43 AM on October 1st, 1978. If he could make it to October 2nd, he’d consider it a win. Even if it didn’t immediately solve the problem. Baby steps.

The sounds of dull music and Charles’ pen on paper filled the room. Erik’s eyes wandered the shelves of books. Many were written by fellow mutants about mutants, some were teaching advice books, plenty were nonsensical genetics books. Erik knew he wasn’t going to find any entertainment in Charles’ book collection. He yawned.

“Now, now. It’s too early for that,” Charles said from across the room, head still down as he graded homework.

Erik poured himself another cup of coffee. “I can’t help it. I get up early and go to bed early.”

“And why’s that? What’s the great Magneto been up too? Scheming with the remaining members of the Brotherhood?” Charles asked, looking up from the stack of papers on his desk.

“No,” Erik replied, not bothering to explain himself. He wasn’t here to tell Charles current whereabouts. He was here for help.

“Really? Talk to Raven at all?” Charles questioned. Erik could feel the tension rising in the room at the mention of her name.

“I don’t know where she is, Charles. So don’t bother asking again.”

Charles opened his mouth to say something. No words came out and he resumed grading. Minutes passed before he spoke again, “I would like to know where you’ve been.”

“I know you would,” Erik replied as he focused on the newspaper he’d found to occupy himself.

“Perhaps the woman who did this is still there. I could use Cerebro—”

“I doubt it.”

Charles frowned at Erik. “I’m trying to help.”

“Excuse me for being cautious—”

“If you cared so much about your privacy you’d be wearing that damned helmet!” Charles argued, raising his voice.

Erik didn’t give him the fight he was looking for. He picked up one of the bagels they’d gathered from the kitchen and began eating it.

“I know you’re not saying anything because you know I’m right,” Charles stated. The sounds of his pen filled the room again.

Erik snorted. “I’m beginning to remember why we don’t talk much.”

“Oh really? I’m also reminded of when you put a bullet in my spine,” Charles replied dryly with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Erik wanted take that damn metal tip of the pen and jam it in his fireplace. He help out his hand, praying for it to move. When nothing happened, he kicked over the end table near his chair and stormed out of the room.

“Erik!” Charles called to him. He didn’t stop. He continued his defiant walk down the halls of the mansion. He passed a living room with teens sleeping draped over the couch. The TV was silent, as the station had signed off a while ago.

Erik eventually found his way to the front door. He wasn’t planning on leaving. He just wanted to cool down. He stepped out into the cool fall night. Leaves rustled and crickets chirped as Erik took a seat on the front steps. He sighed.

He should have known Charles would push for information eventually. He could only bar his curiosity for so long. He was angry too. And so was Erik. A deadly combination. But Erik still needed Charles’ aid. He’d have to try not to pick any more fights, or let Charles pick any more fights.

Perhaps Charles was testing him. Testing just how much rage Erik still had in him. He didn’t know how much it was eating away at him. All the guilt he had about Charles combined with his current state of helplessness was a mix that Erik knew he could only hold back so long. He had nearly just snapped. He hoped he could solve this problem sooner rather than later.

 _Do you want a coat?_ Charles suddenly said in Erik’s mind. Erik laughed.

 _I’ll be in a minute,_ he thought back.

Erik slowly made his way back to Charles’ office. When he passed through the living room, he switched off the TV and lamp silently to not disturb the sleeping students. When he finally made it back, Charles was lounging near the fireplace with a cup of coffee.

“Have a nice walk?” he asked brightly when he saw Erik enter the room.

“Delightful,” Erik replied with a small bite of sarcasm. He took a seat in the chair closest to Charles’ wheelchair.

“I’m sorry I riled you up earlier,” Charles apologized sincerely, his gaze fixed on the flames in the fireplace. “I can sense how stressed you are from ten miles away. I should know not to push you.”

Erik sunk backwards into the plush chair. “I’m sorry too. You were right, about the helmet thing at least.”

Charles cracked another smile, eyes drifting back to Erik. “I love it when you admit I’m right.”

Erik chuckled. “That’s why I do it so rarely.” He looked at the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the office. Its hands proudly displayed the time: 12:06 PM. Erik made a surprised exhale at it. He had successfully made it the October 2nd.

“It appears that your day doesn’t reset at midnight,” Charles stated with a victorious smile.

“Do you think it reset at a different time?” Erik asked.

“I have another theory, yes,” Charles answered. “Many, actually. What time do you walk up in the morning when the day resets.”

“5:43,” Erik replied.

“Maybe that’s when it’ll reset. Or you’ve found yourself a loophole,” Charles wondered aloud.

“If the latter is the case, am I supposed to not sleep for the rest of my days?”

Charles laughed. “No, but it’ll give us a bit more time to do some investigating. When you have to sleep, you sleep and tell me what we’ve found so far.”

“And you’ll believe me?” Erik questioned.

“I believed you when you told me about the time loop this morning, didn’t I? Besides, as long as you show about in ratty clothes and helmetless, you’re welcome here,” Charles promised.

“What was wrong with my jeans?” Erik joked.

Laughter filled the room once again. “Nothing, my old friend. Nothing.”

\---

When 5:43 AM came around, Erik was so buzzed on caffeine he couldn’t sit down. Charles had dozed off an hour ago after insisting he’d make it the whole night with Erik. He thought about waking him, but Charles had a school to run. He deserved some rest.

Erik half expected to pass out or teleport straight into his bed in Poland when the time came. To his surprise, nothing happened. Another discovery.

Now Erik wanted to know what would happen if he slept. He made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs. On a normal day, it would take him a while to fall asleep in the awkward position. He was exhausted enough that he fell asleep instantly.

The slumber lasted a few moments. When he awoke, he wasn’t in Charles’ office.

He looked at the time.

5:43

Erik smiled at the time. A first for everything.

Now that he knew what caused the day to reset and how to prevent it, he was confident that he would get to the bottom of how to solve it soon. He just need a little more help from Charles, then he could go back to having his powers.

Erik wasted no time lying in bed. After all, he had a flight to New York to catch. He dressed and headed to his kitchen for a quick breakfast. As he walked down the short hallway, he noticed the smell of coffee in the air. He could also hear the radio on. Erik slowed, approaching the kitchen quietly. When he rounded the corner, he found someone standing in his kitchen.

Erik recognized her immediately. The young blonde woman who had depowered him. She hadn’t noticed him yet. Her back was turned to him and she was looking out the kitchen window into the dense forest.

“What are you doing here?” Erik asked in a deep, warning tone.

“Don’t be like that, Erik. I’m trying to help you,” the woman said as she turned around. Erik glared at the woman as she turned to face him. She was sipping coffee out of his favorite mug. “I must say, you’ve done a wonderful job so far.”

“What do you want from me?” Erik questioned.

The woman laughed, shaking her head. “You misunderstand. I don’t want anything from you. I’m helping you.”

Erik eyed her with his eyebrows pulled together. “I don’t see how driving me mad is helping me.”

She ignored his statement, continuing her little speech. “I knew you needed a little push in the right direction. I know what means most to you, and what _really_ means most to you. Soon you’ll realize too.”

“That makes no—” Erik couldn’t finish the thought before the woman disappeared, leaving only the mug she drank from behind. He sighed, putting the mug in the sink. He poured himself a cup in a different mug.

Perhaps he wasn’t as close to fixing this mess as he thought. The woman’s words made no sense. She wanted him to do something. To _realize_ something, but Erik was oblivious as to what that something was. Something with his powers, surely. He’d have to consult Charles.

\---

Erik was much calmer when he walked up the front steps of the mansion. Now he was confident that Charles would help him, he felt no fear of rejection. He kept his mind open and welcoming as he approached the door. On cue, he felt Charles poking around.

 _Charles?_ Erik thought.

 _Stay there._ Charles replied curtly.

A whirlwind of scenes replayed. Hank escorted Erik to the classroom, Charles excused the class, and Erik and Charles chatted about the general situation again. Charles still refused to take a look into Erik’s mind, which Erik found a bit frustrating. There was a time when Charles was eager to cannonball in Erik’s mind, now he’d barely tip his toes even with Erik’s permission. Erik supposed he should be glad, privacy and all.

“Yesterday, you helped me figure out what causes the reset, and how to extend my time without the loop.”

“Sleep?” Charles guessed, which of course he would. He was the one that figured it out last time.

“Yes,” Erik confirmed. “Any more bright ideas on how to fix this?”

“Well… I’m not sure, actually,” Charles said with a frown.

Erik frowned too. “You weren’t this doubtful last time. But I suppose I should tell you of one more recent development.”

“Oh?” Charles perked up.

“The woman visited me today, at my home,” Erik started.

“What? Why?” Charles questioned eagerly.

“I’m not sure. She was equally confusing as our first meeting. She talked about how she was helping me and pushing me in the right direction,” Erik explained.

“Hmm,” Charles said plainly. “Well, I can’t think on an empty stomach. I’m going to grab a lunch, if you’d like to join me?” Erik hesitated and Charles added, “In the dining hall, of course, with everyone else.”

“Ah. I don’t know if I’d be—”

“Welcome? Nonsense, of course you’d be. Mutant children are an understanding and welcoming bunch.”

Erik didn’t really want to spend all day playing chess alone in his room, so he accepted Charles’ offer. When they made their way to the dining hall, they entered to find it already full of chatty students.

The students seemed thrilled to have Charles in the dining hall for lunch. Many waved him over, offering a spot at their table. Charles was content taking a small corner table that no one occupied. As they ate, many children popped into the few empty seats for a quick chat with Charles. Most of the students ignored Erik, which he was fine with. A few glared, which he was less fine with, but was understandable. One brave student struck up a conversation with him.

“You’re Magneto,” the boy stated, rather than ask.

“Yes,” Erik replied. Charles watched them both carefully, but didn’t say anything. “And you are?”

“I’m Andrew. My friend’s call me Drew,” the boy said with a relaxed smile.

Erik smiled back at the boy. “My friend’s call me Erik.”

“Are you going to be the new history teacher?” the boy questioned.

“I don’t believe so, no,” Erik answered.

The boy frowned, slouching in the chair. “Aw. My sister really looks up to you. She told me how cool you are.”

Erik noticed the thoughtful expression on Charles’ face. Erik was curious as to why a couple of young kids thought he was so cool. “Really? What she tell you?”

“You can move metal with your mind. You’re trying to help mutants. You escaped an underground prison at the Pentagon,” Drew recited. Charles snorted at the last statement.

“I don’t know if you should believe everything your sister tells you,” Erik advised the young boy, who gave him a disappointed look in response.

“What part is a lie?” Andrew questioned stubbornly.

“I, uh. The first part is a true. And the second, no, not at one point in time—”

“You’re not helping us anymore?” the boy inquired dolefully.

“Well, I,” Erik began, but trailed off.

Charles swooped in, quick-minded as ever. “Andrew, why don’t you go sit with your friends and let Mr. Lehnsherr finish his lunch?”

“Okay, Professor,” the boy replied with a nod and bounced off to another table full of children. His frown disappeared when he started chatting with them.

Erik gave Charles a questioning look. “Mr. Lehnsherr?”

Charles smiled easily. “Well, I do think the children would like you.”

“And you’d trust me with impressionable kids?” Erik asked.

“Maybe not right now, but in time.” Charles had a soft expression and avoided eye contact.

“I’ve certainly got plenty of that,” Erik thought aloud, staring at the groups of kids.

\---

Charles had classes to teach in the afternoon, so Erik was left alone to entertain himself. Erik found himself sat in front of the television. He got in a full hour of uninterrupted screentime until someone walked into the room. Erik teared his eyes away from the TV to find a teenage girl standing in the doorway, her eyes intently pointed at him.

“Hello?” Erik asked her.

“I didn’t believe my brother when he said you were here. But then my friends also told me. Of course, I had to ask Professor Xavier, because why would he allow you here? And yet, here you are, in the middle of one of the living rooms, watching the TV,” she said as she walked into the room and sat herself in one of the armchairs.

Erik’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you Andrew’s sister?”

“Yeah. You lied to him, didn’t you? I know your fighting for us!” the girl demanded.

“Listen, my priorities are a little different right now and —”

“I looked up to you,” the girl stated, her hands balled into fists. “Charles too, but you especially. Because where I come from,” the girl paused for a moment, leaving Erik on edge. “People were so awful to us.”

Erik knew he shouldn’t ask. Shouldn’t push. He does anyway. “What they do to you?”

The girl, Sherry, described life in her old home before her powers manifested. She had loving family and lived in picturesque suburban house. When puberty hit, it hit hard. When she began spitting fire, her parents kicked her out on the streets. She met Andrew there. They weren’t really related, but they looked out for each other. Sherry was old enough to have low-paying part-time jobs, but they never lasted. She’d accidentally cough up a fireball and be kicked back out onto the streets jobless.

Most of the people that were rude, were just that. Rude. Some took it a step further. Erik had heard the stories. But it had been so long. Sherry ignited a fire in him that he thought could never be lit again.

“You tell Drew that Magneto is going to help him. And you. All of you,” Erik said to Sherry once she finished her story.

“Thank you,” she said, eyes wide with admiration.

“Thank you, too,” Erik said earnestly before walking into the long corridors of the mansion, on a mission to find Charles.

\---

He looked in the classrooms, office, kitchen before he finally decided to go upstairs and see if he was in his bedroom. Whenever Erik thought loudly in his brain in hopes of getting a response from Charles, no response came. Charles’ bedroom was at the top floor, so Erik drudged his way up the steps, dodging children as he did so.

“Charles?” Erik said as he knocked on the door. No reply came. He decided to enter anyway.

Charles’ bedroom hadn’t changed much from the last time Erik had been in it. There were more books… some of the furniture had been replaced… the was a spare wheelchair in the corner… there were many more photographs on the walls and dresser.

Pictures of students, friends, family. Many of them featuring a smiling Charles with varying lengths of hair. There were many of Raven, some of a Hank, one of Moira and Charles that made Erik’s stomach roll like it did over a decade ago. Being in Charles’ room brought back oh-so-familiar feelings and memories.

They were never truly together, him and Charles. For a long time Erik thought he was imagining the flirtatious way Charles winked and smirked and chatted with him. It wasn’t tell Charles had dragged him into the very bed Erik was currently standing next to that Erik realized that it was all very real. And very wonderful. They’d only done that once. They kissed a handful of times, in between thrillful training and boring meetings. Mostly it was innocent. Things had only just begun to get a bit more meaningful, a bit more deep, when the situation in Cuba happened and everything fell apart. Erik had a lot of regrets, but that time spent with Charles was something he’d never regret. He cherished it, even during the times in the past decade when they were on opposite sides. Even in the moments were he had convinced himself he hated Charles Xavier. He knew there was a time he loved him, and a time when Charles loved him back.

Erik never thought about trying again. Restarting, fresh, new, and just going for it. Even though he was so happy then. He wanted to feel that happy again. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel that happy again.

He never thought about it because he assumed Charles never did either. But as Erik looked at the picture frames sat on Charles’ dresser, he found one pushed in the corner. It was a picture of the two of them. Charles smiling brightly, Erik with a small hint of a grin and his eyes on Charles. They look very young. And very in love.

Maybe Charles did think about it, as he slept in that very same bed.

Erik set down the picture as the door swung open. Charles wheeled in, looking pleased with himself. “Ah, finally,” Erik stated. The sentimental emotions he’d felt in the prior moments melted away when he remembered what it was he wanted to talk to Charles away.

“Oh, y’know, simply running a school and all,” Charles said back, with a carefree flick of his hand. “What was so important that you felt the need to mentally scream at me for the past half hour?”

Erik sat down on the edge of Charles bed. He hunched over, eyes gazing upon the hardwood floor. “I… had a chat with one of your students.”

“Oh?” Charles’s tone was light and curious.

“Yeah… the sister of that boy who talked to me at lunch,” Erik said, head tipping up to meet Charles’ eyes. The mirth in Charles’ eyes had vacated. Erik straightened up, shoulders broad and challenging. He knew Charles wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “Are you sure that what you’re doing is right for these children?”

“Erik, I don’t know what she told you—”

“But what? Don’t you dare lie to me. I know so many of these children are here because of situations just like hers. I’ve spoken to so many mutants that were abandoned, but they were adults. They could choose a side. This children have no choice. You’re making it for them,” Erik ranted, standing up from the bed to loom over Charles.

“I’m not going to let these children cause the chaos you did. You’ve done nothing to help them!” Charles argued back. “I’ve given them a home, education, and family. That’s what they need. They are children.”

“But what if they want to do more?” Erik asked. “What if they don’t want to be pushed around by society and government? What if they get into situations they can’t peaceful get out of? Because you and I both know there are people they want to hurt our kind.”

Charles stared at Erik defiantly. He sat so still Erik wasn’t sure if he was breathing. “Follow me,” he said and exited the room. Erik didn’t know what else to do but follow.

Erik and Charles made there way to the sublevels of the mansion. They were locked off to the students. As they walked down the pristine hallway, Charles asked,  “Do you remember when we trained Alex in the nuclear bunker?”

“Yes,” Erik confirmed, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

“We all called it the Danger Room, yes?”

“Correct.”

“Well, Hank and I’ve made a new and improved version,” Charles said. He led Erik into a large room with grid light on the walls and ceiling.

“It’s an empty room with lights? Impressive,” Erik commented sarcastically.

“Now, now, Erik,” Charles said as he flipped a switch on a control panel near the doorway. “We mustn’t judge a book by it’s cover.”

The room transformed into a peaceful forest. Erik looked high up into the pine trees and down low at how the ground beneath him conformed to his movements. “What it is?”

“A training simulation room,” Charles answered.

“Who are you training?” Erik asked.

Charles filled the switch again and the room became a battleground. Mutants and robots were fighting all around him. He recognized one of the fighters as Sherry. She did an impressive flip before melting a robot with her fire breath.

“Is this some sort recording?” Erik inquired.

“Indeed. Some of the teens approached me about combat training. At first I didn’t even entertain a slight possibility of allowing it. I was doing what you said, making the choice for them. But they kept pushing. More and more students came here, with awful stories. And I heard even worse ones in the news. I figured that it wasn’t such a bad idea. Having a team again, to fight when necessary and to protect the school,” Charles explained before he gave Erik a soft smile. “I admire your passion, Erik. I know that we don’t always agree, but I know that you want to help those children as much as I do.”

Erik was a momentary loss for words. “I… shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“No, but I understand why you do,” Charles replied.

“I think I understand you a bit better too. I thought I understood you, back then. But I didn’t. That’s why I was so surprised when you didn’t join me. Looking back, I don’t know why I ever thought you would,” Erik said, eyes fixed on Sherry as she gracefully took down robots.

“I thought I understood you too,” Charles agreed. “We made a lot of assumptions. Some that turned out to be right.”

There was a glint in Charles’ eye that Erik had not seen in such a long time. It simultaneously set him on fire and froze him in place. Erik did his best not to react, to ignore it. He knew not to get his hopes up, after everything.

“Care for a game of chess?” Erik asked, changing the subject.

“That sounds lovely,” Charles replied with a bright smile.

The smile melt the ice that had frozen Erik in place and chilled the fire within. Erik held in a relaxed sigh, opting instead for a small grin.

\---

Charles one the first game, Erik won the second. It was time for the tiebreaker and Charles was dead set on distracting Charles under the guise of curiosity.

“What was it that the woman said to you, before she _cursed_ you?” he asked innocently.

“She told me a find purpose in power and that I should find it somewhere else,” Erik recited as he moved a pawn.

“I agree with her. Perhaps she really is trying to help, y’know. I can sense how helpless you feel, without your abilities,” Charles stated. His careful hands moved a knight.

“You very well know I’d be did if it wasn’t for my abilities,” Erik challenged as he moved another pawn.

“Maybe,” Charles said simply. “I know how important they are to you. My powers are important to me, as well. But I have other things — responsibilities, friends, hobbies — that give me greater purpose,” Charles advised.

“It’s hard for a wanted criminal to make new friends,” Erik replied as he knocked down Charles’ knight.

“Who said you needed to make new ones?” Charles asked as he moved a rook. His blue eyes were soft and honest. Erik could feel his heart beat faster and he haphazardly looked away. The distraction was enough to cause Erik to do a rather dumb move of his queen that left his king vulnerable. Charles immediately saw this and declared, “Checkmate!”

“Dirty cheat, distracting me with your words of wisdom,” Erik muttered.

“While it was a tactic, I did mean them,” Charles chuckled. “And if we could make this chess playing and talking like civil gentlemen a regular thing, rather than fighting about political ideologies, I think we’d both find it beneficial.”

“Well, I understand why having a normal social connection would be good for my wellbeing, but what do you get out of spending time with the man that put a bullet in your spine?” Erik wondered.

Charles flinched at the question, confusion plain on his face. “I get to spend time with a dear friend,” he asserted.

Erik glanced away from Charles and to the nearest clock. “Perhaps you should sleep.”

“You’re not planning on doing the same?” Charles asked.

“No,” Erik answered. “I’d like to stick around here a while longer before I explain it to you all over again.”

“Fair enough.” Charles smiled before yawning. “It’s certainly my bedtime. Goodnight Erik.”

“Sweet dreams, Charles.”

\---

Erik made it through the night with plenty of caffeine and long walks around the mansion. He wasn’t ready for a reset yet. He wanted to spend more time with Charles and perhaps get to know some of the kids more. It was beginning to feel like the situation he was in was more of a blessing than a curse. He wasn’t about to admit that the woman that cursed him was right, or that Charles was right, however, because he knew what would happen once this was all over.

He would go back to Europe. He had to. He leave this daydream behind. He couldn’t let himself get so caught up in Charles again. It will only leave him in more pain than the last time they forced themselves away from each other.

Erik pushed his haunting thoughts away when he saw kids start to emerge from their bedrooms. He was sat in the dining room, eating a light breakfast, and a steady flow of kids began to filter in the get breakfast from the chef. Some ate in the dining room while others left to go back to their rooms.

Drew and his friends eventually came around and sat with Erik. They entertained him with their stories and showing off their abilities. Eventually the kids had to go to class and Erik found himself alone again.

The day was rather uninteresting, but once Charles was done with his teach duties, the fun began.

Charles eventually joined Erik in the bedroom he used to stay in. Erik had decided to wear some of the nice clothes he had stashed here a few decades ago. He noticed the appreciative glance over Charles gave him. “I’ve brought an olive branch,” Charles said, waving around a wine bottle. “I hope those wine glasses I gave you are still in here.”

There were, and cue a terrible, awful hour of guzzling wine while playing chess, gossiping about students, and, well, arguing.

“How much do their parents even know? Do they think this is some fancy pants school were normal students go for a normal education while you’re actually teaching them how to karate chop a robot?” Erik asked after they had gotten back on the topic of the student’s well being in the world that persecuted them.

“Listen, firstly, the ones that lied to their parents, that was all them. I suggested they be more truthful, but it was up to them. Secondly, I’m only training the teens the opt into the program and it’s perfectly safe,” Charles argued.

“I think you should expand. Not every mutant child can make it to New York. Not every parent will allow their children to go to New York,” Erik suggested after another long sip of wine.

“I can’t be everywhere on the globe, or the country for that matter. And it’s hard to find help. I’ve been trying to find someone reliable and who’s done plenty of traveling to help pick up kids, especially in dangerous situations,” Charles said, not trying to hide the blatant offer he was giving Erik.

Erik glanced down at his almost empty glass. His head was starting to feel fuzzy. Wine drunk with Charles, how wonderful. Erik hadn’t drank this much in a while. He wasn’t allowed to drink when he was locked up under the Pentagon and only on occasion went out with his coworkers at the factory for a beer or two.

“I’m too buzzed to have this conversation, frankly,” Erik replied.

Charles laughed. “Alright, but you’ll think about it?”

“Why, I’ll think about what I want, thank you very much?” Erik said with a smirk, leaning forward slightly.

“Oh, my my my, and what would that be?” Charles responded easily.

“You know you could always take a look for yourself,” Erik pointed out.

Charles eyed him curiously, but the smile disappeared on his face. “I’m afraid I can’t do that just yet.”

“Why?” Erik pleaded, staring so intently at Charles as if he was the one with telepathy.

“Because, old friend, I’m so frightened of what I might see. Or what I might do because of what I see,” Charles remarked. His blue eyes looked away from Erik and at the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. “I’m… gonna get another bottle.”

Erik watched Charles leave the room silently. When he returned, bottle in hand, he didn’t bring up the previous conversion. They talked nonsense while getting drunker and drunker.

Sports, music, cinema, a dash of non-mutant politics they could actually agree on, teaching, etc…

Their words became more slurred and Erik’s eyelids drooped further and further. He hadn’t slept the previous night, after all. Charles seemed to take note of his tiredness after a long yawn from Erik.

“Bedtime,” Charles stated. “You wouldn’t mind helping into my bed, would you? I’d rather not wake Hank. And I’m… a bit drunk to do it myself.”

“Of course,” Erik said with hesitation even though he was unsure he could stand without passing out.

They made it to Charles’ bedroom, which was nothing short of a miracle. Charles changed into a sleep appropriate shirt while Erik had to assist with the pants. Once Charles was sleep-ready, Erik helped him into bed.

“Erik, I’m drunk,” Charles mumbled.

“Yes, I am too,” Erik said, eyes half open and unable to focus on Charles’ face. He was sure he was going to fall asleep unwillingly at any moment know.

“And I know that you’re gonna go to sleep and all of this will never have happened.”

“Uh-huh,” Erik said, resisting plopping himself on top of Charles as he tucked him in.

“So I, well, I’d…” Charles seemed unable to formulate whatever thoughts were racing through his dizzy head. Erik could feel himself drifting off, unable to resist the lull of sleep any longer. He watched through one half open eye as Charles made some sort of internal decision. Charles began to lean his head closer to Erik, his eyes closing as he did so…

\---

5:43

Erik sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. His heart was racing beyond belief. He knew without a doubt that Charles had been about to kiss him, just seconds ago.

“Fuck!” Erik cursed.

How dare this cruel curse take such a beautiful moment from him? Erik angrily threw his clock against the ceiling.

Erik laid back down in his bed. His head didn’t have the normal throb after a night of heavy drinking. Of course, that hadn’t actually happened. Not now, anyway.

Erik squeezed his eyes shut. The image of Charles’ face so close to his was etched into his brain still.

He sighed.

It was odd. Just a few days ago he was just as full of rage, but it was because he had had his powers stolen. Erik couldn’t bring himself to be angry about that now.

Erik knew what he had to do. He only hoped it would go well.

He only hoped he was right.

\---

 _Charles?_ Erik thought.

 _Stay there._ Charles replied curtly.

Erik was as jittery and anxiety-ridden as he was a day or two ago. It was hard to differentiate the days. They all blended together. He was exhausted by it all. He wanted it to be over.

Hank met him at the door and Erik went through the familiar motions once again. It wasn’t until Charles dismissed Hank that Erik began to speak words he hadn’t repeated already.

“Good morning,” Charles said.

“Good morning,” Erik replied with relaxed smile. He could do this.

“So, you’ve got quite the problem,” Charles stated with a small smile.

“I do, yeah,” Erik replied before continuing, “But I think I’ve solved it.”

Charles seemed taken aback by that. One of his eyebrows raised. “Please explain.”

“Well, I think you solved it too. Last night. Are maybe not, who knows,” Erik rambled. “I’m sorry, you were right.”

Wide-eyed Charles responded with a confused, “I told you so?”

Erik laughed, bright and loud. “Yes, yes you did.”

“What exactly did I say?”

“You said that I value my powers too much. I agree. I’ve been so angry these past few days without them. But I think I’ve found something I care about more,” Erik explained calmly.

“And what would that be?” Charles questioned.

“Many things, actually. These kids. I’d like to help these kids and all the others around the world. I’ve learned that some of those kids look up to me, and I want to be a good role model. But, I’d also like to help train those teenagers.”

Charles practically melted at the words. “I could also use more help, but I… Please tell me this isn’t some elaborate trick?”

“It isn’t. You could always take a look.” He pointed to his head.

Erik felt a hint of Charles in his mind. Barely there, just enough to see Sherry and Andrew.

“Maybe… with time I could trust you with the children. And with even more time I could trust you with training the teens,” Charles responded, openly and honestly.

“I have plenty of time,” Erik promised. “There’s something else I’ve come to appreciate more.” Erik knelt down so he could be face to face with Charles.

Charles met his gaze, his eyes strong and soft at the same time.

“Our friendship. And perhaps, we could have something more again.”

Charles smiled shyly. “I’d like that. I’d love that.”

Erik leaned into Charles and Charles leaned into Erik. Their lips touched, and Charles wheelchair lurched forward. Erik pulled back instantly. Charles frowned, but Erik smiled. Erik stood before he levitated Charles in the air by his wheelchair.

“Your powers!” Charles exclaimed as he looked down at the floor he was a few feet above. He laughed and Erik laughed. Then Erik kissed Charles again, and Charles kissed back.

Erik may never know who that woman was or why she decided to help him, but he’ll be forever grateful. He now has the chance to be with Charles again, something he’d never even thought to dream about.

And they still had work to do. Still had walls to tear down and bridges to build. A school to watch over and kids to help. Apologies, forgiveness. Fighting, arguing. They would do it all. They had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this. If I had allowed myself more time to write this, I may have included a smutty epilogue. Maybe that'll be a short sequel? Leaving a comment or kudos is greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Oh! And a big thanks to those who organized this event! I had a wonderful time!


End file.
